


Pumpkin Eater

by missjeonghanista



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Cheating, Editor! Wonwoo, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married! Jicheol, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Porn With Plot, Producer! Woozi, Rapper! S.Coups, Second chap if you're just here for the sex, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Writer! Jeonghan, endgame jihan, endgame soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjeonghanista/pseuds/missjeonghanista
Summary: Rapper Scoups and producer Woozi seem to have the best of marital life, at least on the surface.Soonyoung keeps on coming back to the one person he simply cannot have.Jisoo meet someone who he'll never forget in a fateful night.Jeonghan is just tired and wants to end it all.In a lifetime where sex doesn't mean love and marriage doesn't mean trust, can they find happiness?And if they do, can they make it theirs?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by my dearest Halsey!! Also this is under 10k, so enjoy!!

"Where are you going?" Seungcheol asked as he lifted his head enough to see the beautiful figure in front of the vanity desk.

"Club. Haven't been there in a while." Seungcheol rested back his head and sighed loudly.

"Can't you stay here with me? Aren't you tired?" He added hesitantly, suddenly realizing how childish his first question was.

"I don't want to stay here. Not here." The hidden meaning was not lost to Seungcheol. It was Seungcheol's apartment, not his.

"I'm being honest. Stay." He said softly, fingering the other's hair. He got a sad smile in return before those stabbing words were delivered to him.

"Jihoon will be home soon, right?" Seungcheol tensed and took back his hand. The guy simply smirked before rolling Seungcheol a bit on the bed and taking his bracelet that had laid there the whole night.

"Bye, Seungcheol." He simply hid his face as the door of his bedroom opened and closed with a bang.

**

"Yo, Jeonghan. Haven't seen you in a while. Where's that cutie you came with last time?" Jun asked immediately once he saw the familiar mop of blackish blue hair heading towards the bar.

It was still quite early, at 9 the dance floor was already booming yet still clear from that thick mist of sex and booze. Jeonghan simply smiled at the bartender and owner as he took his usual seat.

"He's married. Can't really go clubbing with me when wifey is going to come home any minute, right?" He chuckled as Jun put whiskey on ice in front of him.

"Shame. He seems like a decent guy." Jun winced as Jeonghan simply shrugged and let his eyes scanned the crowd at the bar.

"Hey, 50 that you can't take that boy tonight." Minghao suddenly said as he appeared out of nowhere, nodding his head towards the loner boy at the end of the bar who was nursing a very bright coloured cocktail.

"100 and you're on." Jeonghan smirked. Minghao slammed a hundred on the counter and returned his smirk.

"Sure."

Jeonghan got up and said, "Keep him from leaving for another 20 minutes, yeah? I gotta do something real quick."

Minghao shrugged as Jun cackled, nodding his head. Jeonghan quickly made his way towards his car and took out his small makeup kit. He glamoured his eyes a bit more, dark brown eyeshadow to accentuate his brown eyes and highlighted his cheekbones perfectly to give that structured look. He rummaged around the pouch and found a simple stray choker in deep red. Smiling victoriously, he clasped it around his neck and unbuttoned the two top buttons of his white loose button up. He sprayed some water to his hair and mused it messily, giving him that sexed out facade.

Jeonghan smiled at the scowl he got from Minghao as he stepped into the club. Without waiting, he immediately plopped down beside the innocent-looking boy.

"A beer please." Jeonghan said to another bartender as Jun and Minghao kept their distance. They knew Jeonghan's game, always the damsel in distress, always the fucked up boy. If only they knew how much it is true, Jeonghan thought to himself.

The boy was checking him out and Jeonghan made a point to cover a part of his face. The bartender came with his beer and he gave a flirtatious smile as well an unnecessary touch of his fingers against hers. She smiled and went away again to tend for other people.

"You look a lot like someone I hate." Jeonghan started. The boy turned around in apparent shock and pointed at himself. "Me?"

Jeonghan nodded, trying his damnest to put on an innocent look enough to match the real one in front of him and said, "He's an asshole. Always will be. I mean, you're obviously not one. Though I really don't know. You have that look, though. That innocent, I won't do you wrong look. He used that look on me like that too. Right before he broke this stupid heart. And look at me now, alone and hurting." Jeonghan gave a soft chuckle and sent a hurt gaze his way.

He knew the type. He knew the other would swoop in, wanting to prove his worth.

"I won't do you wrong." There! Jeonghan laughed out loud. Really, it was too funny.

"You know, he said that too. When he wanted me to keep being his little mistress." Jeonghan thought as his jaw tightened and he took a large gulp of his beer. He laughed out loud again and the boy beside him scowled.

"I'm saying the truth, though. Why would anyone hurt someone like you?" He spoke softly and with a blush and it almost made Jeonghan felt touched.

_Almost._

Jeonghan turned around and let his whole body be open to the stranger's gaze. He knew he looked good. The loose white button up was a little sheer, so he knew the other could see hints of his milky white skin and his collarbones were sharp where the top rested on. His tight, ripped skinny jeans left little to the imagination and the dainty, dangling earring on his left ear with that choker made him look a lot more delectable.

It didn't hurt that he was so damn handsome too.

"Someone like me?" Jeonghan asked, teasingly as the other blushed and said,

"You know. Someone as good-looking as you." Jeonghan laughed more at his words.

"I'm Jeonghan. You are...?" The other turned to face him and offered his hand.

"Jisoo." They shook hands and Jeonghan let his warm fingers lingered more than necessary on the other's palm.

"You look like a sweet guy, Jisoo. I'm sure you get that a lot, right?" Jisoo blushed deeper and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Jeonghan." Jisoo teased. Jeonghan raised his eyebrow and said,

"Who said I want to go anywhere?" Jisoo blushed even deeper and Jeonghan took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Come on. Dance with me. Makes me forget that asshole." He whispered almost intimately and Jisoo suddenly forgot that he was waiting for Hansol as he let the stranger pulled him to the sea of writhing bodies.

Jeonghan danced sensually, with lingering touches and hot breaths, chuckles and soft, dreamy eyes. Jisoo simply shuffled his legs from one side to the other, his eyes glued to the lithe body that was pressing and pulling away from him.

"I'm waiting for someone." Jisoo said as he grabbed hold of Jeonghan's waist. Jeonghan let go of his hold on Jisoo and fixated him with a disappointed look.

"Go then." He said simply. Not with kindness or a promise, it's okay we'll meet again. But with a choice.

Go and you'll never meet me again.

Don't go and we'll spend the night in ways you can't even imagine.

Suddenly, Jisoo could see the other boy underneath him, writhing and desperate, pupils blown wide and body naked for his eyes to feast. Suddenly, Jisoo didn't care that he promised Hansol a night out.

_Hansol has Seungkwan, anyway, his mind helpfully provided._

"He can wait next time." Jisoo answered as he watched a smile made its way to Jeonghan's lips.

**

"Ugh..." Jeonghan groaned as he woke up. His whole body ached and he turned around to see the boy that Minghao bet on, still sleeping soundly in peace.

"Shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets." Jeonghan chuckled at himself. His body was satisfied, sure, last night was beyond awesome, more than anything that he had ever experienced before. But it didn't change the fact that he was sore and also smelt like alcohol.

He looked around the bedroom. Jeonghan didn't really get to look much last night, he was too focused on ripping clothes off Jisoo's body and pulling him close and closer.

The bedroom was minimalistic in shades of black and grey. There were only a few things that were out of order. The hairgel on the vanity desk, their clothes strewn on the way to the bed and the opened book on the small coffee table maybe from Jisoo's previous nights. The bedroom was spacious and empty, a little like Jeonghan's own.

"Jeonghan." He heard his name. Jisoo was stirring up and guessing by that huge grin on his face, apparently last night was amazing for him too.

"Hey." Jeonghan said softly. Jisoo immediately latched on his waist and pulled him back to bed.

"Don't go anywhere. Let's have breakfast together." Jisoo mumbled sleepily. Jeonghan knew this was his boundary. No breakfast, no getting to know each other. But then, how to prove his bet to Minghao? He had forgotten to take a picture of them sleeping already. So Jeonghan put on a smile and snuggled close to Jisoo.

He wasn't Seungcheol but he was enough.

**

Jeonghan couldn't remember when was the first time he saw Seungcheol. They were friends since high school and when Jeonghan got detention for not doing his homework or sleeping in class, Seungcheol would be the second one to scold him. After sometime, Jeonghan realised he cared more about Seungcheol's opinion of him than the teachers'.

It wasn't until college and after Seungcheol met Jihoon that Jeonghan realised it was love. But by then, Seungcheol was already happy with Jihoon, star-crossed lovers and all that. It took a whole year after they got married for Jeonghan to finally thought of finding someone for his own. But then, Seungcheol sauntered back into his life, drunk after a fight with Jihoon.

The thing was Jeonghan didn't start it. Jeonghan didn't seduce him or anything. He let Seungcheol stayed the night and found out that the older guy had found his husband making out with a choreographer from the same company.

Seungcheol flipped, punched the choreographer once or twice and told Jihoon not to come home.

Two weeks later, they were back to being the happy, power couple of South Korea's entertainment industry. It was a mistake, Jihoon had said and confessed he had been flirting with the guy for two months before the kiss.

Seungcheol forgave him, the ever so generous lover even as they laid on the bed that Jeonghan had sprawled naked on only hours ago.

Seungcheol felt guilty of course, but Jihoon was asexual and Seungcheol had his needs. Thanks to Jeonghan, he didn't have to go to hookers. No, a smitten childhood friend would definitely do.

**

Jisoo couldn't understand why people cheat in marriage. Some people said that they had married someone who was not the love of their life and that fate had it they met each other when one of them was already married. Some said marriage changed their partners and that there was no more happiness. While some were just assholes who couldn't appreciate their partners and wanted the forbidden fruit.

Jisoo couldn't understand why some people chose to be with married people. He valued marriage. He really did. It was pure, a house of love built on trust and commitment. He couldn't imagine why someone as kind as Jeonghan would want to destroy something like that.

"I can hear you thinking from here, Jisoo." Jeonghan chuckled although he didn't take his eyes off his MacBook. Jisoo leaned back and watched the writer. He didn't even know that Jeonghan was one of the most famous writers in South Korea. Jisoo was not an avid reader but he still do on his free time and three of Jeonghan's novels actually were a part of his bookshelf at home.

"It's nothing. What are you working on now?" Jisoo asked instead. Jeonghan rested his fingers and pursed his lips.

"A crime-thriller. You want to hear the pitch?" Jeonghan whispered scandalously and Jisoo laughed although he nodded his head.

"A retired police officer returned home to see two of his girls kidnapped. He set out to hunt a former criminal that had recently been released. But the criminal was found dead. And more daughters of public servants were kidnapped. Here's the twist though, all the girls were aged 21 and above so they were missing not kidnapped. And there's no ransom, no calls, no threats. Then one of the girls were suspected to kill a corrupt businessman. So what's the retired police officer to do? Well, find his daughters of course." Jeonghan smirked in satisfaction as Jisoo stared wide eyed.

"You never usually plan so far ahead when you write." It was Jeonghan's turn to be wide eyed. "How do you know?" Jisoo chuckled and said,

"You did interviews. I read them." Jeonghan shrugged and the warm silence enveloped the two again.

"Are you and that guy fine these days?" Jisoo asked once Jeonghan closed his laptop with a sigh. Jeonghan looked far away, sipping his coffee leisurely before letting that one deep sigh out.

"He wants a kid. His husband, doesn't. So they're in this awkward place and his husband is going out more and more. He said these days his husband sleeps at his workplace more often than in their bed." Jeonghan said with a chuckle. Jisoo eyed him with sympathy and he bit his lower lip.

"I want to cut him off, Jisoo. I really do. I want a happy life with someone who loves me and only me. But everytime he comes to me and touches me, everytime he chooses me over his husband, it takes the pain away a little. It's really his fault. I feel like a bitch everytime we're done but I can't push him away." Jeonghan was trembling and it hurt Jisoo more than he liked to bear.

"Hey, it's fine. It's fine. Everything will be okay. You want to go home?" Jisoo asked patiently. Jeonghan shook his head.

"There are traces of him everywhere in my apartment. I felt like trash in my own home." Jeonghan thought bitterly. Jisoo held his hand underneath the small table and smiled reassuringly.

"Then come to mine. We'll watch a movie. You can write your novel and I'll cook dinner. How's that?" Jeonghan's face lit up and if his smile seemed more sad than fake, then Jisoo was more than happy to pretend he didn't see.

Jisoo could see that Jeonghan couldn't stand infidelity either and that the guilt was eating him from inside. Jisoo could be naive and a little slow sometimes but he couldn't be blind to the fact that Jeonghan was slowly pulling himself apart.

**

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Jisoo called out and Jeonghan groaned, rolling away from the source of noise. Jisoo chuckled. Jeonghan had been living with him for a week now, taking care of Tyrion the cat, who he named after the Game of Thrones character. His phone was in constant airplane mode in case Seungcheol called and even his editor, Jeon Wonwoo knew to call Jisoo's house phone number if he wanted to talk to the best-selling writer.

"Is that breakfast?" Jeonghan asked when he saw Jisoo putting a tray of food on the coffee table.

"Yes, for me. Go take yours at the kitchen." Jisoo ordered which only pulled out another groan from the other male. Jisoo laughed and took out his phone, snapping yet another picture of Jeonghan in his bed.

Sometimes, he wondered what their relationship was. It had been 4 months since they had sex and they hadn't did it since that time. Jisoo was adamant at getting to know the other, despite the protests and rejection. It took two weeks to wear Jeonghan off and they decided to start as friends. Jeonghan didn't know but Jisoo liked him. A lot.

If he was an optimist, he would've said it was love.

But friends. Sure, Jisoo could roll with that. But during their week in, he noticed the tender look Jeonghan sometimes gave him when they were eating together or the lingering gaze when he wore sleeveless or was just out of the showers.

If he was an optimist, he would've said Jeonghan was falling too.

"You're evil." Jeonghan said to the guy who made him breakfast. Jisoo couldn't help but to laugh and said after Jeonghan's retreating back, "Sure, sure. Check your breakfast for poison!" To which he earned a tall, middle finger.

"I have to go meet Wonwoo. He wants to read the manuscript." Jisoo raised an eyebrow. "It's done?" Jeonghan shrugged and said, "It's not done yet but Wonwoo wants to make sure it's progressing. He probably didn't buy into all that 'I need peace to write' shit I told him when he couldn't find me at my apartment."

Jisoo laughed. He liked Jeonghan's editor. Cold, calculative, terrifyingly smart, Jeon Wonwoo was an editor of his own class. Even Jeonghan who despised his cool personality, agreed that he was one of the best editors he had ever met.

"Do you have class today?" Jeonghan asked and Jisoo nodded his head. "Really, professor. You need to take a break, sometimes. How come all your classes are so early in the morning?" Jisoo shook his head and said,

"It's 10, Yoon Jeonghan. Stop overreacting." Jeonghan laughed and Jisoo did too because it was hard not to be affected by the other.

Their playful banter continued even as they got ready for each other's agenda. Jisoo waited at the living room for Jeonghan to finished getting ready. Sometimes, he couldn't believe how boyfriend-like he was with Jeonghan when they didn't even have any special relationship. They didn't even share the same bed after that one night stand for God's sake.

"Jisoo, we need to drop Titi off first." Jeonghan said as he cradled the cat in his hands. Jisoo rolled his eyes and said,

"His name is Tyrion." To which Jeonghan rolled his eyes and said, "I can't pronounce it, stupid." Jisoo simply laughed and grabbed the cat.

"You want me to drop you off?" Jisoo asked Jeonghan once they were in the lift. Jeonghan was busy playing with the cat and didn't look at him as he said, "Nah, just drop me at the station. I'll drop Titi at the pets' daycare and you can go straight to Yonsei." Jisoo nodded his head as they walked out to the parking lot.

Looking at the backseat where Jeonghan was playing with the cat, he couldn't help but wish Jeonghan would fall for him a bit quicker. He can be patient but the limit was tested with every single smile Jeonghan sent his way.

**

"Wonwoo, sorry for being late. I had to drop off Titi..." Jeonghan's voice trailed away as he saw the two familiar faces in front of him. Wonwoo looked at his favourite writer's face and wondered if he did a good thing when he realised how scared Jeonghan looked.

"I'll leave you two to talk."

"Jeonghan, look. I don't mean to attack you like this but I can't contact you for a week. I went to your place but no one was there and I...I got worried. I just want to know that you're okay." Seungcheol started, the words rushing out like a gushing fountain.

Jeonghan sat back on the sofa in Wonwoo's office and took a deep breath. " I want to stop. I don't want to get involved with you anymore." This was it. He had rehearsed this conversation again and again in late nights when he was sure Jisoo was asleep in the next room.

"I didn't come here to meet you for that." Seungcheol gritted his teeth. His face was red with embarrassment and anger.

"Before any of this, we were friends, weren't we?" Seungcheol said once that sudden anger had dimmed down. Jeonghan stayed silent and he softened his voice.

"Jeonghan-ah, I'm really sorry for that day. I didn't mean to call you those names. I...I was just not thinking straight. I was mad at him about the adoption and I wasn't thinking straight. I lashed out on you. I'm so sorry. I'll never do that again. Please. Please forgive me. Don't run away from me. What we have is... it's special. It can't be replaced, Jeonghan. Let's go back to being us again." His voice was soft and tempting and oh so kind that for a moment, Jeonghan thought of the nights when Seungcheol was his only, moments that they had shared with only each other.

He looked down at his coat and saw cat fur. Titi. Tyrion, Jisoo's voice scolded him.

He remembered Jisoo.

Then he remembered Jihoon.

And he realised he didn't want to go back to Seungcheol.

"I don't want to. I liked you since we were in high school because you always want me to be better. You supported me and you dragged me away from bad things, even when I hated you for it. But you're not like that anymore. You don't care about what I feel anymore. You don't even know...I hate infidelity. Everytime you left my apartment, I wash the sheets and I cleaned the whole room. So there's no trace of you. So that I don't get reminded of what we did. Do you even remember how many times you came to me?" Jeonghan asked in that small voice. Seungcheol looked bewildered and his face grew pale.

"7 times. It took me 7 times for me to snap out of it. I can't do this, Seungcheol. I'll end up killing myself." Jeonghan closed his eyes and the tears fell.

"Jeonghan-ah, I know you're mad... but..."

"Don't you feel guilty? To Jihoon? The married one isn't me, Seungcheol. It's you. You want to raise a kid with him and yet you're not honest with him. I gave you up to him years ago because you said you love him. So love him. Don't cheat on him. Go back to being the lovely husband you are." Jeonghan begged as he stood up and walked out.

"You won't change anything, Yoon Jeonghan. Just because we stop, doesn't mean you're not guilty too. We'll both carry this burden until we die. Don't think you're the saviour to our marriage by doing this." Seungcheol spitted out. Jeonghan stood there, rooted to the ground as Seungcheol's voice played itself again and again in his mind.

"I know." He whispered more to himself than to the man he once craved for.

As he walked out of the office, he saw Wonwoo sitting at the waiting room outside. Jeonghan dug inside his bag and threw the 200 pages manuscript to Wonwoo.

"Next time you did something like this will be the last time we work together."

He could feel the whole floor staring at him but he didn't care. He just kept on walking until he was in the lift. He pulled the emergency lever and the lift stopped. There, he cried his eyes out. He wondered if he had ever cried so much in his life.

He needed Jisoo.

That was the only thing on his mind.

**

"Yoon Jeonghan." Jisoo called in slight disbelief. Jeonghan was sitting on a bench outside of his faculty's building, drinking fruit juice from the university's cafe.

"Jisoo." He smiled. That was when Jisoo noticed that his sleeves were wet and his eyes were slightly red.

"Let's go to my office." He whispered softly. Even so, students were staring at the two of them and Jisoo could feel that Jeonghan was feeling embarrassed.

Once they were in the safety of behind locked door, Jeonghan pulled Jisoo plush against his body. It wasn't like when they were in the club, though. This was real. He needed Jisoo.

Jisoo hugged him back and patted his head. Jeonghan didn't like to be dependant on someone but he could trust Jisoo more than anyone else. Maybe it was fine to depend on Jisoo a little.

"It's fine. Everything will be fine. I got you now. You'll be fine. We'll be fine." Jisoo mumbled into Jeonghan's ears. The latter tightened his grasp and Jisoo kissed the top of his head.

There.

He crossed the line. He tensed for a bit but Jeonghan didn't do anything. For a moment, Jisoo thought he didn't notice. Then he knew that he really didn't notice because the first thing he said when they pulled apart was,

"I met that guy today."

Jisoo felt like the sky fell on him.

**

"Let's go on a trip." Jisoo said suddenly. Jeonghan looked up from the tv and caught Jisoo's playful eyes.

"Huh?" He responded. "You said you're having a writer's block. I heard a change of scenery can help with that. Plus, I really need some time off work. You said so yourself." Jisoo wriggled his eyebrows. Jeonghan laughed at the comical expression and asked,

"Just the two of us?" Jisoo knew he felt a bit nervous and pressured so Jisoo put on an easy grin and shook his head.

"I'll invite a couple of my friends. You do so too. I'm tired of seeing your face all the time." Jeonghan threw the pillow he was hugging to Jisoo's face but the English lecturer only laughed.

Jeonghan thought of his friends and really, he had plenty. Seungcheol only left a deep pain in him and Jihoon was out of the list automatically. Junhui and Minghao would love to join but then who would run the club? He couldn't really invite Wonwoo, they weren't that close in the first place even if they did meet in college which was how Wonwoo knew Seungcheol. His face broke into a grin as he quickly set up a group chat with only three members.

Lee Chan, his manager who happened to be almost three years younger than him. They mostly spent time together during publishing and promotion time but they were tight. He liked to think of Chan as an actual younger brother.

Then, he added Seokmin and Mingyu. Seokmin was his friend since high school and was currently a famous singer-songwriter. He was an eager junior who joined in the Music Club in hopes for actual singing lessons and such. What he actually got was a devilish pranking senior and lots of good memories. He had always enjoyed Jeonghan's company and they kept contact since their schedules allowed a lot of freedom.

Mingyu was his roommate in college and they had a very cat and mouse relationship. They did have some epic arguments but growing up and spending years in the same shoebox room made their friendship a lot tighter.

"Jisoo!! Where are we going??" He yelled from the living room.

"How about Jeju Island?" Jisoo wiggled his eyebrows again. Jeonghan's face lit up. Jeju meant beaches and beaches meant he could just lay down all day without having to get called lazy.

"Call!" Jisoo laughed and said, "I'm bringing two friends. You?" Jeonghan put up three fingers and Jisoo asked,

" Is it better to rent a sharehouse or hotel rooms?" Jeonghan frowned a little and answered,

"Sharehouse. Mingyu is a great cook." Jeonghan cackled.

"Okay, I'll reserve it. Two nights or three?"

"Three. We can fly in Friday evening. Rest the night and then spend the two days and fly back to Seoul Monday morning. It's a public holiday next Monday." Jisoo nodded his head and Jeonghan shouted as he walked back to his room,

"I'll buy the tickets!" Jisoo yelled his okay.

It was later that night after four hours of chatting with his friends about the trip that he saw what Jisoo was doing. He didn't think of Seungcheol at all. He smiled despite himself and wondered how he got so lucky with Jisoo.

Of course, even if he didn't thought of Seungcheol for almost the entire night, the nightmare still came. Just like the night before and before that.

**

"Wahhhhh, it's Jeju!!" Chan yelled as soon as they got out of the airport. The others simply laughed at the youngest's reaction.

"Haaa.... I'm tired. Let's hurry to the sharehouse." Jeonghan said to which he got jeers and boos from his friends. Seokmin put an arm round his shoulders and said,

"Hyung, if it's night, then that means one thing."

"Clubbing?" Soonyoung asked.

"Clubbing?" Mingyu repeated.

"Ahh, clubbing!" Seokmin exclaimed as he did a bizarre dance.

Jeonghan laughed and Jisoo shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, let's go to the sharehouse first." Seokmin and Soonyoung danced their way to the rented cars and Chan moonwalked, not wanting to be overshadowed. Jeonghan laughed at their theatrics but there's that warmth that was settling in he couldn't ignore.

In order to avoid awkward situation, Jeonghan and Jisoo had called out their friends to meet in Junhui and Minghao club to get to know each other before the trip, they wouldn't have guessed how easy it was to click with one another. Their circle of friends got intertwined and Jeonghan wondered why he didn't think of doing this earlier.

The sharehouse was nothing grant, quite spacious and clean. There were three rooms, each with queen sized beds and they played games to decide rooms. In the end, Jeonghan roomed with Chan (with his manipulation, no one was surprised he managed to avoid Mingyu), Mingyu with Soonyoung and Jisoo with Seokmin and Hansol.

"Yargh, hurry up, Yoon Jeonghan!" Mingyu yelled when it's already five past 10 and Jeonghan hadn't come out of his room yet.

They were all waiting at the living room, Chan already deep into the mobile game in his phone. "I'm coming, be patient, you tree." Jeonghan dissed. "If I'm a tree, you're a bug." Mingyu replied to which Jeonghan grinned.

Jeonghan looked amazing yet not particularly glamorous. He wore light makeup as he didn't have a mission to seduce a certain innocent looking boy. He was wearing a slick dark blue blazer, white graphic tee underneath and tailored slacks. He was handsome and Jisoo found himself relieved that the boy hadn't added any alluring accessories to his costume.

"Hyung usually wear chokers to club." Chan commented subtly. "Ouh, our baby, Chan, I don't want to look too good, there won't be any girls left for you then." He snickered. Chan laughed and said, "As if you're into girls!" To which all the boys cheered and laughed.

Jeonghan laughed too, ruffling the maknae's well-styled hair for revenge. Jisoo watched in silent content as the smile on Jeonghan's lips grew wider with every passing joke in the conversation. He imagined patting himself on the back for a job well done.

The night passed by with lots of alcohol, dancing, jokes and funny conversations. Pictures were taken and memories were made. By the time they made it back to the sharehouse, the night had blended together into a cocktail of laughter and good times, a promising start for a last-minute planned trip.

**

Jeonghan dragged his chair a little closer to the campfire. "Hyung, what are you thankful for?" Chan suddenly asked. They had been conversing like this for a while. It was the last night and the boys wanted at least a little time to talk about each other. So they made a rule. One person would ask one question and the rest would answer. They didn't expect the maknae to come up with such a deep question.

"I'm thankful for good friends, great food and...a comfy life." He said vaguely, cleverly refusing to reveal anything private.

"Cheers." Mingyu said and they all took a sip of their beer.

The conversation flowed like water, continuous, smooth and it was an hour after midnight and four since they started the campfire that Hansol suggested going to bed. The fire was extinguished, and they all said good night to each other. Just as Jisoo was climbing the stairs up, Jeonghan pulled the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Let's talk. Just the two of us." Jisoo nodded his head and followed the other out. There were two rattan armchairs out at the porch and Jeonghan passed Jisoo a bottle of beer as they both sat down.

They watched the sharehouse owner's dogs wrestled on the front porch and laughed at the small one who taunted the bigger one. Jisoo turned to Jeonghan. His features were basked with moonlight and Jisoo couldn't look away. Seeing him with that smile on his face, slight redness on his cheeks from the drinks, he looked so...perfect. Jisoo knew Jeonghan was handsome, pretty even some had said to him but that night, Jeonghan just looked ethereal.

"Thank you." The older guy started. Jisoo looked him right in the eyes and Jeonghan blushed. "For the trip. It's really perfect. Hansol and Soonyoung are so funny and understanding. I can see why you guys are best friends." Jisoo laughed lightly and took another gulp.

"You know when Chan asked me what I'm thankful for....I wanted to say you. I wanted to say, I'm thankful for Jisoo, who give me strength when I most needed it. For appearing in my life and showing me what kindness really is. For not going away even if I refuse to be his friend at first. I'm thankful for someone who put up with me when I'm at my lowest and help me up again." Jisoo looked at Jeonghan directly in the eyes and Jeonghan blushed, but he didn't look away.

"I wanted to say I'm thankful that I've met someone who I really like. Who I hope likes me back." Jeonghan almost whispered the words.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Jisoo asked, his voice lower than usual and his gaze was becoming a bit heated as well. "A little. Does it matter? I like you. I know that. It's true." Jeonghan pressed. Jisoo cradled Jeonghan's face in his hands and kissed his forehead. It was a sweet move, cringey and cheesy as hell but he didn't want to push Jeonghan too far.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that?" Jisoo asked and Jeonghan chuckled. "I'm sorry." He replied and Jisoo softly lifted his head so their eyes would meet.

"Me too. For coming too late." Then, then, Jisoo kissed Jeonghan. Square in the lips. Soft, chaste, innocent. They both tasted like beer but Jisoo didn't mind. His hands moved lower to pull Jeonghan closer and Jeonghan did the same. The kiss was intimate, soft and tempting.

"I really like you." Jeonghan repeated, as if the words set him free and Jisoo laughed.

"I know. I know." They kissed again and again and again. They couldn't get enough.

"Do you..." Jisoo wanted to ask but it felt like a true mood-killer but Jeonghan was a psychic so he shook his head.

"I just want to sleep. With you. Let's have our second time back at home." He said softly. Jisoo nodded his head and then teased,

"I was wondering if you wanted another beer but sure, let's sleep." Jeonghan hit his forearm and Jisoo yelped. "I'm sleeping alone." Jeonghan said as he raced upstairs. Then he remembered that he should be sleeping with Chan so he opened the door slightly and slowly, so not to wake the younger boy but the bed was empty and there was a note at the door.

_Hyung, I'm sleeping at Seokmin hyung room. You and Jisoo hyung can sleep here._

__

__

He smiled and Jisoo, who had just climbed the stairs up, grabbed Jeonghan's wrist. "You're lucky Chan is an angel." Jeonghan said as he handed the note.

"I am. I'm lucky that I have you too, angel." He commented as they shared another chaste kiss.

They did what they said they would. Sleep. With tangled legs and arms around each other. They forgot to lock the door so when Chan stepped in, still sleepy from sleeping late because of Seokmin's and Hansol's games, the youngest guy grinned at the couple.

"Jisoo hyung and Jeonghan hyung finally get it on!!!" He yelled, successfully waking the two oldest guys in the process.

"FINALLY! I'M TIRED OF THE PINING!!" Mingyu yelled from the kitchen. Hansol snickered and quickly raced into their room to take a picture of the couple in bed. "#JIHAN!!" He yelled as he raced back downstairs.

Seokmin started serenading the two with his most recent ballad hit and it took all of Jeonghan's sheer strength to not shove a sock in his mouth. It only became worse when Soonyoung stepped in and started moving bizarrely in what was supposed to be modern expressive dance.

"Guys, it's fucking four in the morning." Jeonghan commented once Seokmin's singing ended. "And our flight is at 7, hyung. Come on, wake up." Chan replied, unfazed. Jisoo laughed even as Jeonghan swatted at his arm.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Home is waiting." Jeonghan perked up at the implementation and pulled Jisoo down. He had a very good night sleep and for once Jihoon and Seungcheol didn't came by to ruin it with haunting nightmares. Jeonghan kissed the other guy silly and when they pulled back, Jisoo looked at him with a disappointed look.

"I mean, I really like you and all but morning breath kisses...." He trailed off and Jeonghan flicked his forehead without a care.

"Yargh, Yoon Jeonghan!" Jisoo yelled and Jeonghan yelped as he felt hands tickling his sides.

"Hyung! Keep it PG please!!" Chan yelled from the stairs.

"Why does it matter? You're old enough." Jeonghan replied.

"NO HYUNG NOOOO!!!" Chan shouted as he raced down the stairs to escape the kissing noises Jeonghan made exaggeratedly.

"Hey. Sleepyhead. Still like me?" Jisoo asked suddenly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jeonghan teased and Jisoo kissed him again. And again. Despite what he said about morning breaths.

It took everything in him to not grin like an idiot during breakfast but when Jisoo came into the dining room and held his hand under the table, he still did. He couldn't help it.

He liked Jisoo. A lot.

**

"Are you sure about this?" Jisoo asked for the umpteenth time. Jeonghan pressed his hand tighter and said with utmost determination,

"Yes. I'm sure. It won't make the things that I did disappear but at least I won't be lying too." Jeonghan said. Jisoo kissed his forehead, a move he found himself drawn to and looked his lover straight in the eyes,

"I'll be here. Two tables away. Just raise your hand or text me if you want me to come to you. Okay?" Jeonghan nodded his head and Jisoo walked away, two tables away.

Jeonghan wiped his clammy hands to his jeans. He was starting to sweat already when finally, a familiar figure sat in front of him. "Jihoon." He called out.

Jihoon smiled at him, nursing his own cup of coffee. "It sounded like an emergency when you called me. What's up?" He started light-heartedly. Jeonghan's thought raced and his eyes welled as he felt the guilt of potentially ruining Jihoon's happy marriage. No, not potentially. Certainly.

"I need to tell you something." Jihoon stayed silent and Jeonghan felt that terrible lump on his throat.

"I...I had an affair with Seungcheol." The words came out clipped almost monotone. Jeonghan saw Jihoon's eyes narrowed and his grip on the coffee cup tightened.

"Did you..did you do it?"

"Yes."

"How many times? And don't fucking lie to me, Yoon Jeonghan."

"Seven."

"When did this start? Who came to who?"

"After he found you kissing a choreographer at your company, he came to me. That was the first time. After that, he would...call me when you're not home and..." Jeonghan's words felt like boulders and Jihoon's shoulders were shaking.

"When did this stop? Or are you guys still fucking behind my back?"

"I told him I'm not going to do this anymore two weeks ago. Look, Jihoon. I know this means nothing to you, but I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. I shouldn't have wanted him when he's yours. I know you'll probably hate me for the rest of my life and I accept that. I'm really sorry, Jihoon." Jeonghan pleaded and tears were running down his face without stopping. He knew people were watching and Jisoo was waiting for him to call him over but he couldn't.

Not when he felt like a piece of shit in front of his own friend.

"It wasn't you." Jihoon gritted out. Jeonghan sniffled as he realised Jihoon was saying something.

"It wasn't you who promised to stay faithful to me and only me. To wait until I'm ready. To never take another to our bed. But yeah, you fucked up big time too. Did Seungcheol know that you've liked him since before we even started dating?"

"What?" Jeonghan asked, confused.

"Did he know?"

"Ye..yeah. I told him when we graduated high school."

"Did he...did he said he loves you?"

"No." Jeonghan answered curtly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jihoon asked, face bitter.

"I met someone. For me. Someone who showed me kindness and...I don't want to carry this burden anymore. I don't want to lie to you anymore. I know I'm still guilty. I did wrong. But I want to apologise to you. And I can't do that if I don't come clean about what I did wrong." Jeonghan answered truthfully.

"Don't call me ever again." Jihoon said coldly as he left Jeonghan alone.

Jeonghan closed his eyes and when he opened them, Jisoo's kind eyes met his.

He did it. Jisoo smiled at him and said, "You're fine. We'll be fine. It's alright."

He believed Jisoo. Always.

**

"Sunbaenim." Soonyoung greeted as soon as he saw who had opened the door to his dance studio. Jihoon was standing at the doorway, his face hidden by a black baseball cap. Soonyoung heart ached as Jihoon walked closer to him, his fingers playing idly on that ring.

His wedding ring.

"You're still here." Jihoon said simply. Soonyoung nodded his head. After the kiss, he had been going out to America, Japan, China, Jeju Island, anywhere but Seoul. He simply couldn't face this guy that he couldn't had yet here they were again. Soonyoung had never been good at running away.

"It's Jihoon. Don't call me sunbaenim." Suddenly, memory that he had only relived during pitch black nights when his loneliness became unbearable flashed in front of his eyes.

_"Sunbaenim." He called out. Jihoon turned around, his face still soft and loose from the laughter Soonyoung had induced and suddenly it became too much and unbearable. He wanted to kiss him._

_So he did._

_"So...sorry, sunbaenim." He whispered once he pulled away. Jihoon looked at him with fire in his eyes and he didn't think it was of anger._

_"Jihoon. Call me Jihoon." Jihoon said before he pulled the guy close and kissed him again._

_Soonyoung's kiss made him dizzy, ungrounded, unstable. It made him forgot that he's married. It made him forget that the door was glass and anyone could've seen. It made him see only him, only the slanted eyes and those full lips and this overpowering desire._

_Why didn't he feel like this with Seungcheol?_

_"Jihoon. Jihoon." Soonyoung chanted his name as they pulled apart only to be drawn to each other again. Soonyoung's hands were frantic, touching him everywhere and his touch was like fire, hot and lingering and it made Jihoon realised,_

_Ah, so this is why people have sex._

_Then, he made a strange and unearthed discovery. He wanted sex. It made him pull away from Soonyoung. It made him look at the other seriously and his heart drummed against its cage. Yes, he thought to himself. I don't mind having sex with him, Jihoon thought and that knowledge stayed with him as he pushed Soonyoung to the couch and straddled him, kissing him more fervently, with so much force and he felt a grin on his face when the other guy returned it with as much passion._

_Then the door swung open and so did the gates of hell._

**

"Soonyoung." Jihoon's clear and calm voice shook him out of the bittersweet memory. He turned to the producer and saw that he was fiddling with his fingers.

"What?" He asked. His voice was tight and clipped. He hoped Jihoon could see that.

"About that day..." He started and Soonyoung immediately turned away.

"It's been five months. There's no need to talk about it." Soonyoung quickly intercepted. He didn't think that he could stand this conversation.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Jihoon grumbled. Soonyoung turned around and shrugged.

"I was the one who started it. It wasn't your fault."

"On behalf of Seungcheol. For punching you. It wasn't necessary." Soonyoung raised an eyebrow and sighed,

"If someone else was kissing you, I wouldn't have spared them with only some punches. Plus, he's kind of weak." Jihoon couldn't help but laugh. That was the thing with Soonyoung, he could make him laugh.

"You're staying the night? It's already two in the morning." Jihoon asked and Soonyoung shrugged.

"No one waiting at home anyway." Jihoon sensed the tightness in his voice this time and he took that as a cue to leave.

"Did you regret it?" Soonyoung asked just as Jihoon opened the door to be walk out. Jihoon thought of lying, of saying he did and really, a part of him did regret kissing Soonyoung back but as he looked at Soonyoung again, he couldn't lie.

" I don't." Soonyoung said first when Jihoon didn't say anything. The door shut and Soonyoung sighed deeply.

He started the music again and practised the routine he had mastered over and over again. Imagine his surprise when Jihoon ran back into the practice room, threw his cap to the floor and kissed the soul out of him.

"I don't too." Jihoon's soft whisper made something snapped in Soonyoung and he pushed the producer to the wall mirror as their lips did their own dance until they were swollen and satisfied.

"I have to go." Jihoon said once they untangled themselves from each other. He walked off, not even bothering to take back his cap as he walked out, head bowed and thinking of his soon to be doomed marriage.

**

"I did a huge mistake." Soonyoung confessed as his fingers drummed against the mug Jisoo had forced into his hand. His friend simply sighed then asked, in that done and tired tone,

"Is this about that producer again?" Soonyoung nodded his head, his nervous face slowly shaping a guilty smile. Jisoo drank his coffee in one gulp, thinking that it was far too early for this drama yet he still sat in front of Soonyoung.

"He... He kissed me. Last night." Jisoo raised an eyebrow. From what he had heard from Soonyoung, the producer was married and they promised to keep their distance in the future.

"What did you do?" Jisoo asked, knowing how Soonyoung's mind worked with his instinct more than his logic. Soonyoung made a scandalized face and almost shouted,

"What made you think I did something? I'm innocent, okay??" Jisoo rolled his eyes which agitated Soonyoung even more.

"You said you made a huge mistake." Jisoo said calmly.

"Well, I did kiss him back and well... that's not the point! The point is he knows that I really like him and he kissed me but he's married and I shouldn't have kissed him back." Soonyoung clarified.

"Look, Soonyoung. Don't mess with someone married. It's only going to hurt you both. Trust me on that." Jisoo said as he remembered Jeonghan and those tears he shed at the cafe.

"I really, really, really like him, hyung. I don't know if I'll ever like someone the same way." Soonyoung confessed, unshed tears brimming on his eyes. Jisoo sighed. He wished only happiness for Soonyoung really. But he didn't know how to untangle the mess he got himself into.

"Then ask him how he feels. If he feels the same way, you shouldn't be suffering like this. If he doesn't, well... it's going to be rough but you're strong enough to get past a guy. Don't let him treat you like some toy, Soonyoung." The younger looked up into Jisoo's eyes and there was that fire in his eyes again.

"That's the scary part, hyung. I don't want to stop liking him even if he doesn't like me back. I don't even mind if he treats me like a toy."

**

"Jisoo. I have something to tell you." Jisoo turned from the tv and quickly muted it. Jeonghan's expression was ashen and he had been jittery since that confession in the cafe.

"What is it, babe?" Jeonghan took his hands and bit his lip.

"When we first met...I approached you first. It wasn't because of fate or things like that. My friend...gave me a bet. 100 that I won't be spending the night with you. And that's why I took that picture of us eating breakfast together that first time. I don't want to lie to you. I should've told you earlier. I know. I'm sorry." Jisoo laughed. He really didn't mean to but Jeonghan just looked so guilty that it became funny.

"Jisoo, why are you laughing? I'm not joking." Jeonghan tensed, and Jisoo pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Your friend, it's Minghao, right? I know Minghao since we're kids. We went through high school together and since we're both foreign, we helped each other. So when I saw this handsome guy at the bar, alone, I asked Minghao who he is. And Minghao said, he'll come to me and just trust him. So I did. And I knew about this whole bet at that night. When I was paying for the tab, Minghao told me. But seriously? 100? I would've figured 200 at least." Jisoo said in faux offense.

Jeonghan kicked him off the sofa, clearly embarrassed and said, "Minghao offered 50 at first." Jisoo laughed and pecked on his lips.

"I'm glad he did that. I got to know you. And I got to like you." Jisoo said and although it sounded cheesy as hell, Jeonghan loved it.

But Jisoo didn't have to know that.

Which was why Jeonghan kicked him off the sofa. Again.

**

"What's this?!" Seungcheol yelled. Jihoon forcefully yanked his scarf back from Seungcheol and whirled it round his neck.

"Answer me, Jihoon!" Seungcheol yelled again as Jihoon headed for the door. "It's a fucking hickey, okay?! What the fuck do you care?!"

"What... I don't understand....is it, you're asexual...how?" Jihoon let out a cruel laughter and Seungcheol's face grew hot.

"Who was it who put that label on me, huh? Choi Seungcheol, from the very start, you were the one who said I'm asexual. Just because I don't want to have sex with you, you immediately labelled me as that. Well, you're wrong! I'm not asexual. I just don't want to do it with you." Jihoon said truthfully.

"How can you do this to me?" Seungcheol asked, his voice small and disbelieving.

"How can you do this to me, Cheol? How can you fuck someone in our bed?" For a moment, Seungcheol's heart stopped.

"You think I don't know? The smell that lingered in this room when I come home late, the sheets that were always fresh, the rushed calls just to check that I'm still at the studio. I know you're cheating on me. I know and I allow it. I fucking allowed you, you asshole."

"How long have you known?"

"Two months." Seungcheol's eyes faltered. Jihoon looked at him straight in the eyes and laughed.

"You didn't think that Jeonghan would come clean about it? Now, the real question was who had been in that bed other than Jeonghan? I think that's the real question, isn't it? It hadn't been only Jeonghan, hasn't it?" Seungcheol looked away and Jihoon threw him something.

He looked at the many pictures scattered on the floor and picked one. It was a picture of him with a boy, someone he had carelessly picked up in a club. They were in bed, both naked without a single string. Seungcheol was sleeping but it was very apparent what had happened.

"Look, Jihoon, I can explain..." Jihoon's eyes were dead as he stared at Seungcheol.

"Let's end this, Choi Seungcheol. I want a divorce. Let's do it quick before these pictures leak and your career gets ruined. I'm available at any time to sign the pa-papers." Jihoon said almost casually, if not for the slight stutter at the end. Then, he walked out. Out of the apartment. Out of his marriage.

Choi Seungcheol just stood there. In his huge apartment, in front of the picture of him and Jihoon on their wedding day with proofs of his infidelity all around him.

**

"Jeonghan, do you know this? Jeo-" Jisoo called out as he entered their apartment. An unfamiliar figure was at the island in their kitchen, seemingly drunk and slurring.

"I'm happy that you told me. Happy! I met someone too. Someone who have that BOOM! Hahahahaha...I think I like him. Don't tell!! I like him, hahahahhahha...." The voice travelled and he could see Jeonghan holding a shot glass of soju in front of that figure. Jisoo whirled round and caught a glimpse of the stranger's face.

"Oh my god! Is that..." Jisoo clasped his hands over his mouth as Jeonghan pushed him into their bedroom.

"That's Woozi. That's the producer, Woozi! Right?? He's like super famous. Oh my god, we have a celebrity under our roof!" Jisoo squealed. Jeonghan's face was dark and he clutched Jisoo's sides tightly before he spoke.

"Jisoo, listen. I told you numerous times that whenever you want to know about that thing, I would tell you. And you told me no. Every single time. But I need to tell you now...that, that guy... I had an affair with Woozi's husband, the rapper, S.Coups." Jeonghan revealed and Jisoo's face tensed.

"Is that why he's in our house?" Jisoo asked. Jeonghan looked down immediately and said,

"Yes. He came by an hour ago, wanting to talk and he told me about their..."

"Divorce. Yeah, I read it on the internet." Jisoo continued.

"Yes. So, he needed to escape. Since he can't go home and his studio is bombarded with paparazzi, he came here. Can we let him stay here for a couple of nights?"

"How about hotels?"

"He left his credit cards at home. He only has like 10 dollars."

"Hey, I'm not against him. Are you okay with him staying here?"

"He said he'll try to forgive me if I let him stay."

"That's real convenient."

"Hey. Before that shit went down, we were close friends."

Jisoo sighed and kissed Jeonghan, pecked, more like repeatedly. "I can't say no to anything with you, can I?" But there was no bite underneath his cross tone.

"Thank you." Jeonghan whispered as they hugged tightly.

**

"Thanks." Jihoon said awkwardly. Jeonghan met his eyes and Jihoon exhaled loudly.

"For letting me stay for the week. And telling me the truth. My marriage was like a prison. Cheol was the perfect husband at first but it was apparent we have no love. The first few months were fun, we were best friends on the first place. Then it just became tiring. I felt suffocated to be in the same house as him and he felt the same. Then I kissed this guy. And it scared me that our career would be ruined. He's a celebrity. I'm just a behind the scene kid. His fans would kill me. So we tried to work it out. When you told me about the affair, i was actually glad. It was a reason. An opening to escape that prison. He kept on cheating on me. Even after you. I installed cameras in our bedroom. That's how the tabloids got those pictures. Whatever. I don't feel scared now. Not when I have something real to protect. You are still wrong for fucking a married guy. But I think it's not impossible to forgive you for that."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. That means the world to me." Jeonghan exclaimed and Jihoon smirked.

"You're happy now, aren't you?" Jeonghan nodded his head, a little confused.

"Me too. I think there's something about being in love that makes people kinder." Jihoon said wistfully. Jisoo who had been silently watching the exchange suddenly piped up,

"Wait, you work for Pledis, right?" Jihoon nodded his head.

"That the guy you're currently into is a choreographer there? This guy that you mentioned..." Jihoon's face coloured and he immediately ran away, dragging his suitcase along into the lift to the ground floor of Jisoo and Jeonghan apartment complex.

"It sounded a lot like Soonyoung." Jisoo, who had been listening secretly commented.

"Really?" Jeonghan laughed and Jisoo laughed. "Seems like we'll be meeting Woozi more often in the future."

"You alright?" Jeonghan nodded his head.

"I have you. And time to sleep. I'll be fine. Actually I don't need you. I just need sleep." Jisoo started tickling him and Jeonghan laughed loudly.

They would be fine, as long as they had each other.


	2. Inspiration

"What are you doing, babe?" Jisoo asked softly as he slipped his arms around his lover's waist, who squirmed under his touch.

"Go away." Jeonghan grunted even as he let out a small sigh of relief.

Jisoo pressed a soft kiss on the crown of his head and the writer tapped on his hand appreciatively.

"You don't want to take a break?" Jisoo asked when he saw that the writer still hadn't moved past that phrase, 'when he opened the door' that he had been stuck on for the last three weeks.

Yoon Jeonghan, the rising star of the crime mystery novel world, turned his chair around to face Jisoo and those tired eyes and pale skin made the other frown.

"Haven't you been resting?" Jisoo asked in a soft voice. That guilt for not realizing it sooner quickly settled heavily against his chest as he reached out to hold Jeonghan's hand in his.

"I can't. I'm just.... it's the longest that I've been stuck like this. It's weird." Jeonghan groaned, throwing his head back with way too much force.

"You should go to that cafe you like or meet people. Maybe they'll get you inspired. After all, real life is always the inspiration you can turn to." Jisoo said wistfully.

The word burnt into Jeonghan's mind as he looked up to the young lecturer. Jisoo broke into a huge grin and patted Jeonghan's thigh lovingly.

"Come on, I'm making breakfast!" Jisoo chuckled as he walked out of the room. Jeonghan stretched his body out like a cat, his eyes following Jisoo closely until he turned a sharp corner to the kitchen, out of his vision.

_Inspiration, huh?_

**

"I don't have the time to discuss the depth of philosophy on singular and plura-" TIDIT! TIDIT!

"And that's all the time we have today. Guys, send your assignment by tomorrow or I won't accept it at all. And the essays that I've returned to you, take a look and see what you can improve. That's all. Thank you." Jisoo finished and the students began to disperse out of the room swiftly.

_What a long day...I just want to go home now..._

Jisoo glared at the digital clock in his car. He was late, he knew that even without those obnoxious neon display. He promised Jeonghan he'll be home by 10, it's now 10.30 and he's still stuck in this sea of cars. Really, he hates Seoul in times like this.

It was 10.45 when he finally reached the front door and Jisoo stabbed in his password in a hurry. Instantly, his eyes searched for that familiar lean and tall body. When he couldn't find it, Jisoo let out a small sigh. Jeonghan wasn't on the sofa, like usual. Which meant he was mad at him. Which meant he had to use every means necessary to coax his lover. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and shouted,

"I'm home! Sorry I'm late, I was...?" Jisoo trailed off as Tyrion sashayed towards him, which was weird because Tyrion adored Jeonghan to death and would follow him anywhere...

"Jeonghan?" Jisoo called out as he stepped further into the house, his lover nowhere to be seen.

The bedroom door creaked softly as Jisoo pushed it open and a sight he had never seen before made his heart pumped so much faster.

"Jeonghan..."

"Ouh? You're here."Jeonghan piped up in fake surprise as he turned to face Jisoo.

The writer walked softly towards the lecturer, handing him a glass of his favorite red wine.

But Jisoo didn't care about that. No, not with Jeonghan looking like _this_.

Jeonghan looked simply _delectable_ in that huge, satin, soft lavender button up, that velvet choker with thin dangling chains and... that's all. That was all he was wearing.

"What's going on?" Jisoo asked suspiciously, fully knowing Jeonghan's mischievous ways but the prankster only smiled more as he walked away from Jisoo.

"It's a gift, baby. Because you've been so good to me. I'll do whatever you want tonight." Jeonghan chuckled.

He put his own glass of wine down on the side table and beckoned Jisoo to come closer. Jisoo did, even as his breathing started to become harsher and his eyes never left those thighs on display in front of him. Effortlessly, Jeonghan plucked Jisoo's glass from the owner and took a swig.

With a quick smile, Jeonghan pressed his lips against Jisoo's, quickly pressing his tongue against the entrance and Jisoo grinned as he let Jeonghan slipped inside his mouth.

The kiss was rich of wine and nothing else but they kissed like there was no tomorrow. In fact, it took all of Jisoo's mind power to place the wine glass carefully on the side table before pushing Jeonghan on the bed.

Jeonghan backed up on the bed until his upper body was resting against the headrest. With that cheeky grin, he spread his legs wider, the material of his shirt falling teasingly to cover what's in between those milky white legs.

"What are you waiting for, baby?" Jeonghan called out in his teasing, lilting voice and Joshua bit the inside of his cheek.

He was right. This man was going to be the death of him.

Jisoo was close to trembling as he let his hands, slightly cold from outside, touched his lover's legs. Jeonghan hissed, the sudden coldness making him arch a little from the bed.

Jisoo was running his hands up and down his thighs, looking at him as if he was the most wonderful living thing in the whole wide world and something about that made Jeonghan blushed a little deeper.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night? What a waste." Jeonghan teased and Jisoo looked up, away from his body, to meet his eyes.

Jisoo moved, leaning forward as he moved his hands away from Jeonghan to support his weight by placing them on the wall beside Jeonghan's head. With a little smirk, he blew a hot puff of air into Jeonghan's ear and as he squirmed, Jisoo whispered,

"You're being too much of a fox tonight, Yoon Jeonghan. I'm going to rip this fucking shirt off your body and fuck you with only this choker on. I'll kiss you nice and slow...." Here, Jisoo let his fingers ghosted from Jeonghan's ankle to his ear, gliding and causing goosebumps on his lover's body.

"...all over your body. Your pretty neck and those sharp collarbones will be red with hickeys when I'm done and when you're already trembling with pleasure, I'll touch you here." Jisoo flicked on Jeonghan's raging hard-on, enjoying himself thoroughly. The other whined, glaring up at Jisoo but those lips stayed shut.

"When you've already come once, I'll touch you here...oh?" Jisoo let out a surprised sound when the hand he let wander to Jeonghan's butt found a slightly relaxed ring of muscle, already slick with lube.

"You little vixen. You actually touched yourself? When this is supposed to be my gift?" Jisoo asked and Jeonghan smirked back.

"Because you were taking too long... I thought I'll get ready first." Joshua frowned at Jeonghan's answer and let out a drawled sigh.

"Was thinking of licking you open, but impatient guys shouldn't get that kind of reward, do they?"

Jisoo licked the outer shell of Jeonghan's ear and the lover arched from the bed strongly, his hands gripping on Jisoo's shirt in impatience.

"God, Jisoo." Jeonghan called out when Jisoo laughed and he tsked.

"I'm no God, Jeonghan. Just a man. Just a really, simple man."

Jisoo began to shed off his sweater and Jeonghan hummed appreciatively at all those lean muscle peeking from underneath his baby blue coloured shirt and Jisoo grinned.

"Say, babe.. I'll rim you if you do something for me." Jeonghan looked at him with that question in his eyes.

Jisoo took one of Jeonghan's hands and led them down his body, until it touched, ever so slightly with his boner.

"Suck this for me? Hmm? You've always got such a pretty mouth..." Joshua coaxed and Jeonghan nodded his head eagerly.

Not really because of the praise...but because he had always loved the _sounds_ Jisoo make when he gave him a blowjob. God, even thinking about those made his body even more hot and bothered.

Jisoo plopped down on the bed as Jeonghan sat on his knee between Jisoo's legs. Biting his lip, Jeonghan sank down and pulled the zipper of Jisoo's slacks with his mouth. It was another task to pull down Jisoo's boxers with his teeth.

It was a real skill, and he was proud as a preening peacock to flaunt it to Jisoo.

Jisoo was already leaking so much and as Jeonghan looked up to him, those warm, brown eyes was dark and filled with lust. Jeonghan could imagine that same look in his eyes.

Dragging in a deep breath, Jeonghan licked the top of Jisoo's cock and the man shuddered evidently. It made Jeonghan grin, how easily affected Jisoo was to him. So, he dived in a little further and internally screamed with joy when he heard Jisoo curse.

He bobbed his head down Jisoo's girth, careful to mold his lips over his teeth, licking the vein on the underside of his lover's cock. Jisoo was whining, cursing and making those little sounds from the back of his throat that only made Jeonghan's own cock rock-hard.

He quickened his pace, looking up with the most angelic expression he could produce with a dick in his mouth and Jisoo groaned. Those eyes conveyed a smile at Jisoo's reaction as the pace became sloppier. Jisoo's strings of curses was music to Jeonghan's ears as he began to lose control himself.

"Jeonghan, stop." Jisoo said, his voice already cracking and Jeonghan, the little mischief he was, chose this moment to deep throat Jisoo all the way.

He got into a merciless pace and Jisoo's mutters of 'stop's and 'no's fell to deaf ears. With a muted groan, Jisoo came, the orgasm wrecking through him like a storm and Jeonghan let the semen gushed in his mouth before letting the softening dick escape his mouth.

Staring at Jisoo, who opened his eyes to him, Jeonghan gulped obviously, revelling himself in the way Jisoo looked like he wanted to wreck him.

Jisoo probably would.

"Well? Will you rim me now?" Jeonghan asked with a pout as if those words were nothing but an innocent question.

"Uh-uh. Kisses first." Jisoo whispered as he pushed Jeonghan to the side.

With that obvious adoration and lust in his eyes, Joshua gazed at Jeonghan's flushed face as he brought up his lover's leg to kiss the sole. Slowly, ever so slowly,Jisoo pressed small, innocent kisses from his legs all the way up to his thigh. Then, with a grin, Jisoo bit down on Jeonghan's inner thigh.

"Agh, Ji-" Jeonghan gasped as Jisoo licked on the bite mark, sucking in the skin that had blossomed a pretty purple.

Jisoo smiled at Jeonghan's surprised face and continued to mark his lover's clear thighs. Small hickeys began to show themselves as Jisoo prided himself in the way Jeonghan sucked in a deep breath with that slight whine of his whenever Jisoo assaulted his thigh again.

"Jisoo, just hurry up..." Jeonghan grunted when Jisoo sucked his balls. Jisoo tsked at Jeonghan's words.

"Tonight is about me, Jeonghan. You said so, right? You'll do whatever I want tonight." Jisoo said as he pressed another open mouthed kiss.

"Jisoo, stop... don't... It's..."Jeonghan started before covering his face with his hands.

Jisoo stopped his little mission and pried Jeonghan's hands off the owner's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing.... don't look at my body like that..."Jeonghan whispered low and Jisoo felt his dick jumped to life.

"You're beautiful. Every single inch of you. I just want to remember your body and your body to remember me." Jisoo said softly. Jeonghan's mellow eyes stared right at Joshua as he uttered,

"It's your fault if my body becomes weird." Jisoo grinned, those words an unspoken green light for him to continue.

"I'll happily take responsibility, angel." Jisoo said with a grin before licking a long stride on the side of Jeonghan's neck.

The man beneath him squirmed and trembled as his neck became the next target of Jisoo's relentless mouth, sucking, biting, diligently _marking_ Jeonghan as his.

"Stop it, already." Jeonghan muttered shakily when another 15 minutes had passed like that. Grinning, Jisoo pulled back from Jeonghan's neck and tweaked his nipple sharply.

"You look even prettier like this, love." Joshua voiced fondly and the redness on Jeonghan's face crept down his neck and to his ears, leaving him a blushing mess in front of the half-American.

"Stop it, Hong Ji-" Jeonghan moaned loudly, _lewdly_ when his lover took a pink bud on his chest in his mouth.

"What was that?" Jisoo asked teasingly and Jeonghan glared at him, biting his lip.

With one strong tug, Jisoo ripped the button up open, buttons flying everywhere as Jeonghan closed his eyes. Jisoo's fingers pressed the chains of the choker lightly, as if amazed by the contrast they had against Jeonghan's skin.

His fingers travelled lower and lower, Jeonghan breathing in deeply as his abdomen shivered involuntarily. Jisoo's fingers trailed Jeonghan's dick slowly, dragging and teasing the poor boy underneath him.

"Just touch it normally....like you usually do...Jisoo....." Jeonghan whined and Jisoo cocked his head to one side.

"Okay, angel. Because you asked for it soo nicely..." Jisoo voiced out, taking out the lube from the bedside table and pouring plenty on Jeonghan's dick.

The lube was cold and Jeonghan's body was hotter than he would've thought and the sudden contact made him gripped on Jisoo's body tightly.

Which reminded him.

Why the fuck was Jisoo still wearing clothes?

"Jeonghan, what are you-" Jisoo started before chuckling as Jeonghan hurriedly unbuttoned his top and took off his undershirt, tossing them off the bed to join Jisoo's discarded pants and boxers.

_That's better, now we're both naked._

"Okay, continue." Jeonghan said with an accomplished smirk.

Which quickly disappear as Jisoo's hand wrapped around his dick. Long, elegant fingers pulled and pumped his dick with vigor, all with that little smirk on Jisoo's cat-like face.

"Jisoo....mmhm...Jisoo, stop...stop...." Jeonghan said frantically as Jisoo set a merciless pace, fast and sloppy and oh, so fucking awesome.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, stop!!" Jeonghan yelled when that familiar heat on the base of his stomach began to pool and Jisoo kissed him with a grin.

"That's kind of the point, angel." Jisoo whispered into his ear and Jeonghan whined.

"I don't want it now...." Jeonghan muttered and Jisoo hummed softly.

"What do you mean, babe?" Jisoo asked again with that lewd soft whisper that sent chills down Jeonghan's arching spine.

"I want you.... inside me....when I cum..." Jeonghan muttered slowly, blushing red as Jisoo stared at him with wide eyes.

"Fuck. You really know how to push my buttons, don't you? On all fours, then." Jisoo ordered softly, spanking Jeonghan's butt when the young man moved to follow his command.

Seeing Jeonghan so open and exposed to him like this...knowing he was the only one that got to _see_ him like this, Jisoo felt like the luckiest man on earth. Oh wait,he actually was because how on earth did this angel managed to find him among all people?

"Jisoo, you're staring...stop it. Hurry up..." Jeonghan whined when seconds passed without anything happening.

Jisoo placed his hands on Jeonghan's hips and blew a hot puff of air on that tight circle which clenched on nothing. _Cute,_ he thought to himself with a grin as he felt Jeonghan's hips shivered a bit under his hands.

With a quick breath, Jisoo pressed his tongue flat against that small, puckering hole and heard Jeonghan hissed. Grinning to himself, he quickly pressed in as Jeonghan's head bowed down and the man himself letting out small, keening sounds that went straight to Jisoo's dick.

"Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo..." Jeonghan chanted as Jisoo dived in deeper, alternating between kisses and deep plunges of his tongue.

When he had pulled back, Jeonghan's ring of muscle had loosened up nicely and Jisoo smiled happily. He pushed Jeonghan on his back and looked in awe as Jeonghan's blushing red, sweaty and breathless face came to view.

Those bedroom eyes, the pupils blown and dark and the very apparent rise and fall of Jeonghan's chest stirred something in Jisoo, and a growl escaped his mouth as he tore open a condom and rolled it quickly on his cock.

"You're ready?" Jisoo asked, his voice husky and tight and Jeonghan immediately nodded his head.

Lining up his hard cock on Jeonghan's entrance, he kissed his lover deeply, all tongues and teeth as he inserted himself slowly, Jeonghan kissing him back as passionately as his hole stretched deliciously around Jisoo's cock.

"Jisoo...Jisoo..." Jeonghan chanted out, pulling back slightly as Jisoo's final inches rested inside him.

"Look, angel. We're one." Jisoo mused, as if it was a quite interesting discovery and it made Jeonghan whined, pulling on Jisoo's forearm.

"I'm moving now." Jeonghan nodded his head eagerly and Jisoo kissed his forehead.

The action was soft as always, and it was theirs. Since that confession in Jeju Island and all the times afterwards. Jeonghan's heart became a tight comfortable ball of warmth in him.

He chose this man. He chose him. It was the best decision he had ever made in his entire life.

Jisoo pulled out until only his tip was inside Jeonghan and slammed in with a powerful thrust. It made Jeonghan moan, loud and obscene in their bedroom and that face, flushed and sweaty from sex, looking up at Jisoo with desperation...

He couldn't believe he was the one causing that face to appear on Jeonghan.

Jisoo kept up his thrusts, deep and hard everytime. When Jeonghan was muttering his name and curses in between, Jisoo pulled back and aimed for that one spot, deep in his lover. When he pushed in fast and deep, it tore out a sound Jeonghan would never own up to, a high-pitched yell that made Jisoo's dick jumped in excitement.

"EUNG!!"

Almost immediately, Jeonghan clasped his hands over his mouth and Jisoo frowned.

"I want to hear everything and see everything that you are. We promised, remember? No secrets, no hiding."

Jisoo pried Jeonghan's hands away and held it up over his head as he slammed into that spot, that bundle of nerves in Jeonghan. The sounds Jeonghan made was too lewd, too sexy and it awoken a desire in Jisoo to pull out more. More of those moans, those sudden yells, the shouts of his name. Just more, more, more.

"Jisoo, I'm coming, Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo!" Jeonghan chanted, like a devoted man and Jisoo grunted in response.

"Me too, baby." Jisoo whispered as he dived in to kiss Jeonghan.

The kiss was sloppy, all tongue and teeth as Jisoo's hand wrapped around Jeonghan's dick, helping him chase his own climax.

"Jisoo!!"

Jeonghan yelled as his orgasm wrecked through him like a crashing wave, his arms around Jisoo's neck like he was the anchor keeping him grounded.

Jisoo kissed him deeply as Jeonghan rode down his high, and his body stiffened and that warm heat pooling on the base of his stomach began to escape him.

"I love you." Jeonghan said, his eyes teary as they stared into Joshua.

"I love you too, angel." Joshua replied, kissing Jeonghan's forehead softly.

Rolling off Jeonghan, Jisoo discarded his used condom on the wastebasket next to the side table and with a satisfied sigh, settled to cuddle with Jeonghan.

"I should go shower." Jeonghan said softly and Jisoo grunted, pulling his lover back down.

"Stop that. I'm not going to sleep with cum on my body." Jeonghan sassed and Jisoo let his grip around the writer's wrist loosened.

"Care to join me?" Jeonghan asked cheekily as he closed the bathroom door and Jisoo chuckled.

"Foxy Han." He whispered to himself as he got up and walked towards their bathroom.

He opened the door and was instantly faced with Jeonghan's excited face, his afterglow making him looked like he was actually shining.

"What do you see when you opened the door?" Jeonghan asked hurriedly and Jisoo furrowed his eyebrows.

"The only man I love and want to be with forever?" Jisoo replied and Jeonghan kissed him softly.

"Hmm...I can work with that." Jeonghan replied as he padded into the showers. Jisoo's gears started moving and then it dawned on him.

"Wait, that awesome sex is for your writer's block?" Jisoo exclaimed, that scandalized tone in his voice making Jeonghan laugh.

"You're the one who says I need to get inspired." Jeonghan replied cheekily as Jisoo jumped into the shower to join him.

"So your inspiration is sex?" Jisoo teased and Jeonghan kissed him deeply.

His eyes bored into Jisoo's and with an honest smile, Jeonghan shook his head.

"My inspiration is you."

And who, in their right mind could argue with that?

Jisoo couldn't, so he pressed a kiss on Jeonghan's forehead.

An unspoken promise of forever and together.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write smexy moments for the three pairings but I'm still not sure on who to pair up with cheol so any ideas, comment down below~~


	3. Chapter 3

"And you pull your left hand to here and then move your left leg like--"

_How about you? Is it hard to sleep because of me?_

"Hoshi hyung, your phone!" One of the idols Hoshi was coaching piped up, not even bothering to conceal that relief in his voice.

Hoshi frowned and quickly checked the incoming message. His eyes widened at once and the choreographer hurriedly scrambled for the door.

"Guys, I'll come back later! I have an emergency! Practice by your own first! Bye!!" Hoshi yelled as he ran out of the practice room, leaving Pledis's rookie boy group by themselves.

"YESSSS!!"

"AHHH, I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!"

"I'M DEAD!!"

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING FUCK IS THIS CHOREO?!"

"Can I go back to dorm? Damn.... I can't feel my legs....."

"Why did he leave in such a hurry, though?" The leader of the group asked the member who talked to Hoshi earlier.

"Don't know. I just saw a message coming in from 'Wifey'? Maybe it's hyung's girlfriend?" The member shrugged and the leader nodded his head.

"I hope everything is alright." The other member hummed his agreement as the leader lied down on the floor, exhausted beyond words.

**

"WHAT IS IT?! WHAT'S WRONG?? WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?!" Hoshi yelled as soon as he burst in through the studio door.

The man wearing all black in the comfy chair swivelled around and gave a blank gaze at Hoshi's direction.

"Ouh, you're here." Woozi said monotonously. Hoshi immediately ran to the man, swinging the chair around as he looked at the other's body.

"Are you hurt?? Is everything okay?? Are you not feeling well??" Hoshi bombarded and Woozi pushed him off with ease.

"I'm fine! It's just autocorrect. Look, I sent you another message." Woozi exasperated and Hoshi checked his phone hurriedly.

"Ah, you're right. You never text me though. What did you wanna say?" Hoshi asked, his face contorted with worry as he stared at the producer.

"I have an email...?"

"Huh?"

"It's nothing, stupid." Woozi snapped, hiding his blushing face by pulling the hood of his top over his head.

"What's with that? I was worried~What are you working on?" Hoshi asked as he leant against the recording console, despite Woozi's pointed glare.

"A new track for ROOK." Woozi answered, frowning deep.

"Hey, what's wrong, genius song composer?" Hoshi asked softly and Woozi's glare became sharper.

"Genius? I'm not a genius. This fucking track... It's no good! It's just fake, everything's fake, there's no emotion behind it at all, it's fucking useless." Woozi muttered angrily and Hoshi pulled back the hand he placed on his lover's back.

"Jihoon-ah..."

"Go home. I'll go back later. Just...can you go? Please?" Woozi sounded so tired and done that Hoshi couldn't do anything but got up and left the producer alone.

"Hey, don't push yourself too hard. Come home before 2. Okay? Lee Jihoon." Hoshi called out from the door and Woozi grunted his yes, even though he didn't hear Hoshi's words.

Hoshi's mind whirled. He had never seen the producer so stressed before. He had always been the joker, the funny guy but even he could see that Woozi wouldn't appreciate jokes at this moment.

He needed something better....something he never did before...

**

"I'm home." Woozi mumbled as he stepped into the dark apartment in the luxurious side of Gangnam-gu.

He didn't bat an eye at the absence of a hyperactive hamster greeting his return to their safe abode and frankly, he was glad for it. It was 3 in the morning and he had a stressful day and night at work so he was really, _really_ just looking forward to sleep.

But he quickly realised that wasn't going to be the case when he stepped into their bedroom and saw candles, candles fucking everywhere.

And Hoshi in the middle of the bed with a _bow_ on his head.

"What is this...?" Woozi asked slowly, slightly weirded out by this scene in front of him that seemed to jump out of a raunchy porn video.

"A gift...? You've been working too hard these days... So I'm giving you the best gift I can." Hoshi grinned as Woozi walked slowly towards their king-sized bed.

"Let me guess, that gift is you?" Woozi said in a tired tone and Hoshi blushed deeply.

"I.... didn't thought of how self-centered it can come off as...." Hoshi mumbled and Woozi sighed deeply.

"I really appreciate this, Hosh, but I'm tired. I just want to sleep." Woozi said softly.

Hoshi looked up at him and grinned, "But that's the best part! You can just lie down and I'll do all the work! That's what I meant by gift! I'll be the bottom and you can just relax and en...joy?" Hoshi trailed off as Woozi's face contorted further.

"Is this a joke to you? You think this is funny? I'm TIRED, I'm not in the mood for your jokes. I can't deal with this, I'm gonna go shower." Woozi exasperated.

He turned on sharp heels and stormed off to the bathroom, leaving a puzzled and hurt Hoshi alone.

_Goddamn, what is wrong with you?! Stupid, stupid!! It must've taken him a lot of nerves to say that and you just snapped at him like that. Ahh, Lee Jihoon, really!!_

Woozi bummed his head against the cold tiles of the bathroom's wall as the hot shower cascaded down his body. 

He couldn't help it. It wasn't Hoshi's fault that he hadn't give topping a second thought. They've had sex, lots, but Hoshi knew the rules. 

Woozi's top stayed, always and always doggy-style.

His excuse was that it hurt less but truthfully Woozi just didn't want Hoshi to see his face and body during the act. He was pretty sure Hoshi could get turned off like, in a split second. 

So how could Hoshi catch him off-guard like that, offering him something he wasn't even sure he could handle? 

_I need to say I'm sorry, though... He's just trying to make me feel better..._

Woozi stepped out of the bathroom, expecting to see Hoshi sulking or sniffling on his side of the bed. 

Instead, Hoshi was waiting for him. On his knees. On the floor, patiently, with his hands on his thighs. Once Woozi was out of the bathroom, Hoshi looked up with a passionate fire in his eyes. 

"Let me suck you." 

...What? 

Seeing Woozi's confused face, Hoshi sighed and said, "That doesn't really work, huh?" 

"What do you mean?" Woozi asked softly and Hoshi nodded his head towards his phone. 

Woozi picked it up and saw a blog post on ' **How to Make Your Man Happy After a Hard Day at Work(18+)!'.** Instantly, the producer burst out laughing. 

"What are you laughing at~Give me that!" Hoshi shouted, trying to take the phone back from Woozi whose laughter echoed in the room. 

The sound of happiness, Hoshi thought to himself. 

Their struggle continued until Hoshi's toes slipped and he fell forward, pushing Woozi down on the bed. Laughing, Hoshi pulled back slightly to meet Woozi's eyes. 

Directly under him, in such close proximity, Hoshi could clearly see those beautiful narrow eyes, that milky white complexion and that perfect set of lips, made to forever seduce him. 

"You're beautiful." Hoshi whispered suddenly and Woozi turned away,the tips of his ears blushing furiously. 

"What the hell... Idiot." Woozi thought, even as his heart started thumping loudly in its cage and his face began to feel hot. 

"You really are." Hoshi said in that awe-struck voice that just pressed some buttons in Woozi he didn't even know existed. 

"What if I want to give you a gift? What would you want?" Woozi asked, trying to steer the topic away from his supposed beauty. 

"Hmm? I would want...to see you topless. And have sex looking at each other." Hoshi whispered into his ear, awkwardly pushing him down on the mattress. 

"You..." Woozi started in annoyance and Hoshi kissed his bare shoulder. 

"I want to know you. More than anyone else. I want to see what others can't and will never. We belong to each other. I know it's childish. I know it sounds so selfish too. But I want you all to myself. All of you." 

Hoshi confessed and Woozi could literally feel his wall of iron crumbled like sand with those words. 

He realised that he was really, really, really, really lucky. 

"Okay." Woozi mumbled. 

"Huh?" Hoshi asked, lifting himself up a bit to look at Woozi. 

"Let's do it. What you want." Woozi clarified in mumbles, looking away from his lover. 

"Really?!" Hoshi was lifting himself up, that cute face of his filled with excitement as he exclaimed in surprise. 

"Ask one more time and you can forget it." Woozi replied and Hoshi grinned. Then, with a deep breath, Woozi said, 

"But we're doing it my way." 

** 

"Soon, Soonyoung... that's enough...stop already..." 

Woozi breathed out shakily as Hoshi continued to work his fingers in and out of Woozi's asshole, rubbing against his insides and cruelly brushing narrowly with that bundle of nerves in him. 

"Kwon Soonyoung! It's enough...stop..." Woozi whimpered as he clutched his pillow to his face, trying his best to cover his fiery hot face as Hoshi hummed, clearly dismissing Woozi's words. 

"Ji, we made a promise....you won't hide your face." Soonyoung called out and Jihoon lowered the pillow hesitantly, covering up half of his body. 

"Jihoon. Do you know you have the most palest, sofest skin ever? Do you know that," Soonyoung pulled the pillow off the producer, "everytime I see you sleeping, I think, ah so my one true love is ethereal even in his sleep. You're the most amazing man I'll ever met and not just because you're absolutely gorgeous. But because you're brave, hard-working and you care about me so much more than anyone else could." Soonyoung whispered in a low voice, honest and raw from the bottom of his heart. 

"That's fact. I know it in my heart and nothing can change it. So don't be scared. I won't run away. _Never_." 

Jihoon wondered if Soonyoung knew how sexy his sweet words were, and he gave up on his last defense against his lover. 

Blushing slightly, Jihoon took off the only article of clothing he was wearing, his white tee. Soonyoung's eyes glazed over his body and Jihoon resisted the urge to use his hands and cover up. "Jihoon." Soonyoung called. 

Jihoon looked up to see Soonyoung's eyes dark with desire, pupils blown wide as he shoved his fingers up Jihoon's ass suddenly. Jihoon's breath hitched and Soonyoung gasped out a breath. 

"Fuck, you've been hiding this from me?" Soonyoung asked out loud as he dived in and sucked a little hickey on Jihoon's neck. 

Jihoon's hands were over his head, holding on to the headrest as Hoshi's fingers lazily traced his insides and his mouth was downright assaulting Jihoon's body. Hoshi's other hand was roaming down his body and Jihoon felt as if he was burned with every touch of those fingers. He was gasping for air, trying not to moan so much and failing, face blushing at the sounds of awe escaping his lover. 

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon yelled out when Soonyoung nibbled on his nipple, his hands coming down hurriedly to hold his lover's head away. 

"It's tempting me, Jihoon. Your body is a _sin_ itself." 

He said it like a worship, as if Jihoon was water in a middle of a desert. 

Jihoon watched as Soonyoung nibbled on his nipples as if they were candy, and that hungry look on his face with that slight haziness, maybe they were both melting away. _Fuck_ , Jihoon thought, _he's really enjoying this._

And there's warmth spreading in Jihoon's chest, at the fact that his lover was not turned off by his body. At the fact that his lover called his body a temptation; a sin. The fact that he didn't make a mistake at agreeing to this after all. 

"Soon, Soonyoung! That's enough....please...hmm?" 

And Jihoon thought that last hum must've been it, because Soonyoung's eyes widened like saucers and he nodded with that dumb, blank look on his face. 

Soonyoung pulled his fingers out of Jihoon and he moaned softly, putting on a show for his boyfriend to which he quickly kissed Jihoon deeply, tongues greeting each other in a dirty French kiss. 

Jihoon pushed Soonyoung down on the bed, lying on his back and took a deep breath before straddling his boyfriend.

Soonyoung looked in awe already, gazing up with that dark desire in his eyes as said man tried his best not to blush. 

Taking a bottle of lube, Jihoon poured it down Soonyoung's dick, maintaining a cool poker face as he held it in his hand. 

"Baby...." He moaned out as soon as Jihoon's fingers touched his penis. 

Jihoon raised his body up and slowly, torturingly slowly, sank down on Soonyoung's dick. He kept eye contact all the way, moaning genuinely now as his hole streched over the girth of Soonyoung's dick. Fuck, Soonyoung was moaning too and it echoed in their room, making Jihoon blush to his ears. 

"Ji, you're perfect, perfect, fuck, feels so good, ugh, you're so perfect, ah fuck..." Soonyoung rambled and Jihoon groaned, his face flushing as he finally sank down all the way. 

"Jihoon...." Soonyoung called out and Jihoon looked up to meet those slightly teary eyes. 

"I love you. Forever." Soonyoung's words bounced off the walls and repeated themselves in Jihoon's head. Leaning down, Jihoon cradled Soonyoung's face and kissed him fiercely, trying to convey those words he couldn't tell through this action. 

It was what started their relationship after all. This kiss that felt like instinct. 

"Soonyoung's hips bucked slightly as the kiss intensified and he moaned into their kiss, ignoring Jihoon's little smacks on his chest. "Fuck, you're perfect. How can you not know that?" Soonyoung wondered out loud when they pulled away and Jihoon kissed him again, just to shut him up. 

Jihoon ground down on Soonyoung, his hips rotating in torturous temptation as he laid his head on Soonyoung's forehead, their mouths so close to each other that they could feel each other's breath. 

Jihoon raised himself up then, panting as he bounced up and down quickly, trying to satisfy that insatiable desire in him, but it wasn't enough, fuck, why did he thought it would feel the same? 

His itch lied further in and it was making him insane that Soonyoung's hands were tracing up his body, the man himself letting Jihoon set his own pace. 

But Jihoon didn't want this pace. 

He wanted Soonyoung, the fast, high and dirty sex only Soonyoung could show him. 

"Soonyoung... Soonyoung...." He called out and his lover's eyes met his. Jihoon licked his lips and kissed Soonyoung deeply, leaning down more to whisper in his ears. 

"It's not enough. Fuck me harder. Hmmm?" 

Again, that little hum pulled a blank, dumb look on Soonyoung's face before he growled lowly, hand gripping Jihoon's face to press their lips together. 

"Soon-!"Jihoon yelled out when Soonyoung flipped them over, Jihoon now lying on top of the pillows with Soonyoung between his legs. 

"You've had fun teasing me, don't you?" Jihoon couldn't answer, not when his ass was being pounded so hard that he moved a couple inches up on the bed. 

Not when Soonyoung was, fuck, why was he so good-slamming that spot in him as if he had memorised each inch of his body. Fuck, fuck, fuck, 

"FUCK!!! Eughn, heunghh...fuck, fuck Soonyoung, it's too much! Soonyoung, Soonyoung, no, fuck! What the fuck, Soonyoung, hngh," Jihoon moaned loudly and Soonyoung wrapped his hand around Jihoon's dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

"I'm close, Ji. Ji....Jihoon," Soonyoung called lovingly, his hands coming up to cup Jihoon's face. 

"Me too, me too, fuck, Soonyoung!!!" Jihoon yelled and Soonyoung silenced him with a deep kiss. 

Jihoon's body shook, and his thighs quivered as the orgasm wrecked through him, his hands clutching on Soonyoung as if he was his lifeline. Soonyoung's body went rigid as that pleasure escaped him, electricity running through him like water for a while as he held on the smaller man underneath him. 

"Shhh....trust me." Soonyoung whispered into Jihoon's ears when the man hugged him tightly, as if he was suddenly scared of what they did. 

Soonyoung pulled out quickly and lied down beside Jihoon, lazily grabbing some wet wipes and cleaning them up both. Jihoon wa closing his eyes, looking like a sexy angel in hickeys and sweaty skin. 

"I love you. Thank you." Soonyoung said softly, though Jihoon looked like he was fast asleep. Soonyoung started to drift off too, tired out from their....activity, but he could hear, for certain just before the darkness swept him away, he heard the words, 

"Me too." 

** 

"Soonyoung, I made ROOK's title track for the next album. Come and listen." Jihoon sounded excited and if Soonyoung was being honest, a little mischievous over the phone. 

But listening to Jihoon's guides were the best because they were of his voice, his colour and it was his words and thoughts put onto melodies. So, Soonyoung barged into Jihoon's studio, the boy greeting him with a little smirk as he pressed play on the track. 

Soonyoung should've known something was up when he saw the song title. He really should've. 

_**Shhh...** _


End file.
